Fire and Love
by YumeBaah
Summary: O fogo que um dia trouxe tristeza à sua infância pode se transformar trazer a alegria de um amor correspondido. / NejiTen - Summary horrível, sorry.


**_Naruto não me pertence, por que você acha que o Sasuke ainda está vivo?_**

**

* * *

****Fire and Love**

_(Único)_

Se existe algo que me marca desde a minha infância é o fogo.

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje. Meu pai, minha mãe e eu voltávamos de mais um dos vários festivais que aconteciam em nossa vila...

_Era uma noite estrelada de primavera, luminárias coloridas estavam espalhadas pelas ruas e casas, as pessoas conversavam e sorriam enquanto as crianças corriam e se escondiam atrás das altas e floridas cerejeiras._

_Eu já estava cansada, meus pais então decidiram me levar para casa mais cedo, apesar dos meus protestos para esperarmos os fogos de artifício._

_Chegamos em casa, papai disse que iria tomar um banho quente e dormir em seguida, mamãe me levou até meu quarto e me colocou na cama, beijou minha testa e foi para seu quarto._

_Quando acordei havia barulho, calor e uma luz alaranjada. Mamãe veio correndo e me tirou da cama, do quarto, da casa._

_A última coisa que vi, antes de minha visão ser embaçada pelas lágrimas, foi minha casa completamente tomada pelas chamas. _

Alguns dos fogos de artifício haviam sido disparados de maneira incorreta e caíram sobre a casa.

Os vizinhos decidiram que eu não deveria permanecer naquela vila, eu era pequena e se continuasse lá eu jamais apagaria aquela cena da minha memória.

Levaram-me para o orfanato de Konoha.

Não posso dizer que a minha estadia lá foi maravilhosa, mas também não foi ruim, posso apenas dizer que a minha saída não aconteceu da maneira que deveria ter acontecido.

_Mais uma vez era noite, quase todas as crianças já estavam dormindo, as que tentavam driblar a hora de dormir era imediatamente colocadas na cama pelas babás. Eu era uma dessas crianças._

_Mikoto-san colocou-me novamente na cama, dessa vez eu não seria pega. Fingi que estava dormindo e esperei até que ela fosse até a pequena cozinha ao lado do quarto para esquentar o leite dos bebês._

_Assim que ela saiu do meu campo de visão me levantei e caminhei até a janela._

_Não havia estrelas no céu, mas não parecia que iria chover. Alguns vultos passavam por entre as árvores, deveriam ser os ninjas da vila. Abri a janela e me debrucei sobre o parapeito para poder observar melhor, a carreira ninja era mesmo fascinante, correr por entre as árvores, lutar contra caras maus, proteger a vila, amigos... Família..._

– _Tenten! Saia de perto da janela e vá dormir!_

_Acabei me assustando com o grito de Mikoto-san e quase caí do terceiro andar do prédio. Ela veio correndo em minha direção, me pediu para ter mais cuidado e colocou-me na cama, de novo._

_Eu a observava de soslaio esperando que ela voltasse para a cozinha, mas quando ela se virou para sair do quarto meu olhar parou em sua expressão, os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta. Virei-me para o mesmo lugar que ela. _

_Fogo._

_Provavelmente Mikoto-san havia esquecido o fogão aceso ao vir até o quarto e me encontrar muito próxima à janela, agora já era possível ver através da porta algumas pequenas chamas._

_As memórias em minha mente foram aumentando e se intensificando, assim como as labaredas naquele pequeno cômodo ao lado do quarto._

_Numa atitude impensada e deveras inconsequente eu fui até a janela e a pulei._

Depois que fugi do orfanato minha única alternativa era começar a trabalhar e arrumar um lugar para ficar.

Não pensei duas vezes ao escolher a carreira ninja.

Quando entrei na academia os senseis não gostaram da ideia de me ver morando na rua, conversaram com o Hokage e chegaram à conclusão de que uma futura kunoichi merecia uma casa só para ela.

Hoje, já graduada como chunnin, estou descansando em minha casa já que o "time Gai" está de folga, algo assim não costuma ser muito frequente.

Aproveito para me lembrar do último treino do time, como sempre, Lee e Gai-sensei saíram para fazer como "dar 2.500 voltas por Konoha, seguidas de 1.400 agachamentos". Neji e eu não nos dávamos mais ao trabalho de protestar, silenciosamente começamos nosso treino – e eu mal sabia o que me esperava após seu término.

_Comecei arremessando minhas armas para que Neji treinasse seu kaiten, em seguida partimos para uma luta apenas de taijutsu, especialidade do nosso time._

_Depois de quase seis horas seguidas de treino chegamos à conclusão de que já era o suficiente, uma pausa não nos faria mal, muito pelo contrário, poderíamos descansar, comer alguma coisa e nos recuperar para o próximo treino – que felizmente iria acontecer apenas no dia seguinte._

_Sentamo-nos em baixo de uma árvore marcada pelos choques contra minhas kunais e shurikens. Neji fechou os olhos num gesto aparente de profunda concentração, eu apenas peguei meu cantil e bebi um pouco de água, uma boa saída para quem quer se refrescar._

– _Tenten._

– _Sim, Neji..._

_Estranhei, geralmente sou eu quem quebra o silêncio entre nós, começar um diálogo não é do feitio de Neji._

– _Eu preciso falar com você._

– _Hum... Pode falar. – O jeito frio, sério e quase inabalável dele nunca me assustou ou me colocou medo, mas tudo tem uma exceção, e essa __é__ uma exceção._

_Ele parecia realmente concentrado, como se pesasse as palavras, escolhendo com um cuidado exagerado o que ia me dizer._

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu já estava ficando aflita, Neji não falava nada a quase dez minutos._

– _Não... Na verdade, sim, aconteceu, mas não é nada grave, então tire essa expressão preocupada do rosto._

– _Ah, certo. Neji, se não se importa, por favor, poderia parar com rodeios? – Eu não estava mais tão preocupada, nesse momento a melhor palavra para me definir é curiosa._

– _Sim, claro, sem rodeios._

_Por mais que ele tenha dito __sem rodeios__, ele não aparentava estar com vontade de falar, ou de pelo menos começar a falar. Voltei a ficar aflita._

– _Neji... – Ele me interrompeu. _

– _Tenten, o que eu vou te falar é muito sério, e eu não quero que você "leve na brincadeira"._

_Meus olhos se arregalaram levemente, eu não fazia ideia de onde ele queria chegar._

– _Eu sei que você não está brincando, mas você está me deixando curiosa!_

– _Nós estamos no mesmo time há quatro anos, é um bom tempo de convivência, posso até dizer que nesse tempo desenvolvemos uma amizade..._

_Que conversa estranha, digo, não é estranha, se o Lee me falasse isso eu iria achar normal, mas, o Neji..._

– _Na verdade __eu__ desenvolvi algo mais que uma amizade por você._

– _Ahh... – Eu não conseguia emitir nada além de um falho suspiro. _

_Afinal, do que é que ele está falando? Eu estou boquiaberta, ele não pode querer dizer que... Não, não é possível... Hyuuga Neji me... Não, não pode ser, eu devo apenas estar depositando os meus sonhos e desejos nas palavras que ele ainda não pronunciou._

– _Durante todos esses anos, durante todos os nossos treinos, durante todos os momentos em que nós dois estivemos juntos você abriu os meus olhos. Você é fogo que derreteu o meu coração, que me trouxe e continua trazendo alegria com seus sorrisos, você é a chama que ilumina a minha vida._

– _Neji... Eu..._

_Ele se declarou pra mim? É isso? Deve ser uma brincadeira, ele nunca falaria isso... Mas me pareceu tão sincero..._

– _Tenten, eu te amo._

_Ele me ama? Eu não sei o que dizer, o que pensar, eu..._

_De repente todas as dúvidas, toda a desconfiança e insegurança se esvaíram da minha mente, deram lugar a uma sensação de leveza, de alegria, de calor que se intensificava na medida em que os lábios dele acariciavam mais e mais os meus._

* * *

Olá povo o/

Não sei como eu escrevi isso, só sei que a ideia veio quando eu ia dormir... Talvez seja por isso que eu dei uma de Kishimoto, criei uma família pra Tenten e acabei matando-a n.n' Pelo menos eu criei um passado pra ela. (Sentiu a indireta Kishimoto? /doida)

Desculpem-me por algum erro ou por alguma confusão com os tempos verbais (péssima com tempos verbais x.x)

Obrigada a quem perdeu seu tempo lendo xD

Beijos e, reviews?


End file.
